Monster Hunter Online G
Monster Hunter Online G 'is a new game in the Monster Hunter Series. It has got new, never seen before monsters and a graphical update. Storyline This game follows a story, similar to MH4U. It is about a hunter, that gets wounded by a strange ape, covered with bladelike structures (this is similar to the opening cinematic for MHFU, where a hunter gets wounded by a Tigrex), who then gets rescued by wyverian healers. He stays in their villlage, called Belrina, and helps the wyverian people, when monsters attack. He then travels to many areas, and reencounters the ape. After that, some of the areas change, and the village people get poisoned strangely. All poisoned people say, that they had seen a big, very colorful elder dragon, with a huge horn atop its head, and some more sharp horns along its neck. The hunter needs to hunt more monsters, that changed, due to the poison (This is similar to the Frenzy, although both modes exist in this game). They are now able to use it. They are also slower, but stronger, than their usual forms, and whatever colour they are, they get deep amethyst coloured. The hunter reveals, that the Elder Dragon is a Nalmados. He needs to hunt it down!! New Monsters *'Fanged Beasts: 'Demonic Congalala, Aqua Rajang, Megiagura, Nether Megiagura *'Flying Wyvern: 'Condor Seregios *'Brute Wyvern: 'Altinospinux *'Elder Dragons: Argon Shagaru Maga, Nalmados, Hellish Nalmados Changes to old Monsters *Rathian and Rathalos now let out a smal roar and shake their head before charging. **Rathalos can now spit a more advanced fireball, similar to Rathian, though it has a wider range. *Diablos now has a more deeper roar than Monoblos. **It charges different. It jumps backwards and growls, before charging. Monoblos keeps the standard charge animation. **Black Diablos can now use its horns to smash the ground, causing quakes. *Monoblos has a new charge attack, where it smashes its hon into the ground and starts to run. **White Monoblos can turn around while doing this. *Tigrex will now attack at sight, and won't walk around like in previous games. **He will also attack any monster in the area, when enraged. **Brute Tigrex will trip after turnig around for the fourth time in a charge, no matter if fatigued or not. **Molten Tigrex can now be found at Volcanic areas, and gains a new breath attack, where it will spit a blast ball. *Nargacuga can now damage hunters with a special roar, that it will do in Tigrex fashion. **When frenzied, he can charge like a Tigrex, although this is rare. **His eyes will also leave a purple trail, when enraged in frenzy mode. *Seregios gains a subspecies. **He can use its horn to damage hunters. This will also cause bleeding. **Some older and bigger Seregios get a darker colour and special attacks (HC Seregios). **He cannot be found at Volcanic areas. *G-Rank Congalala and Emerald Congalala can now jump around the area, emiting small farts. **Congalala gains a black subspecies, that can be found in frozen areas. *G-Rank Blangonga can now cover its arms in snow, so it can inflict Snowblight with its arm-based attacks. **Copper Blangonga can now be fought at High Rank. Its rock and breath attacks inflict the muddy status. Its roar is deeper than Blangongas. *Rajang gains a new, subspecies. Its pitch black and gets deep blue when enraged. This one uses a new combined element, called Aquatarius. Its a combination of water and thunder. *Akantor can now use fire, with a G-Rank exclusive breath attack. *Ukanlos' roar now works like Akantor's, with the fire geysirs being replaced with ice shards. *G-Rank Kirin can now summon a lighting wall around it for seconds, that inflicts severe Thunderblight when touched. **Oroshi Kirin uses the same move, though with ice crystals, that start to tremble after seconds, only to explode right after that, leaving behind a cloud, that can inflict the Snowman status. **It can be found at the Snowy Mountains. *Kushala Daora can be found at all areas, except for special ones and volcanoes. **Its wind aura now only works at its head, like with Teostras aura. **Rusted Daora can now use parts of its skins to damage hunters. **Garuba Daora makes an appearance. *Lunastra makes an appearance. She can use a blue blast mode. *Teostra can be found at the Great Forest. **It can summon flames around its horns, wich it will then use to damage hunters. *The Fatalis get their own data and the Conquest war Fatalis are now Special-G-Rank exclusive. **Black Fatalis can only be found at the Castle Shrade, and Crimson Fatalis only at the Infernal Chamber. **White Fatalis can only be found at the Colossal Cliff. New Areas *O *Infernal Chamber *Colossal Cliff *New Arena *New underwater Arena *Special Hellish Nalmados area Changes to old areas Every are gets small ledges, and some get new water areas. New weapon moves *SnS gets a move, where the Hunter throws itself at the monster, to hit it with the shield. *The DBs gain a new move, where the hunter will make a circular movement with the blades, moving around. Thisnonly works when the spirit bar is fully loaded. *The Ls gets a third, blue coloured spirit bar. The sword will get blue and the attack will be doubled. This only works, when the hunter has a G3 permit. *The Gs gets a new jump move, where the blade will ne smashed into the floor, dealing heavy damage. *The Lance gets no new moves, except for the mega headtsart-esque move from MHX. *The Gunlance gains a new move, where the hunter will shoot at the monster, reload, shoot again, reload and then use the wyvernfire. The shoots get heavier pver time. *The Switchaxe stays the same. *The Chargeblade gets a move where all the bottles will be emptied in a huge explosion. *The Insectglaive gets a move, where the Kinsect smashes the monsters head with full speed. *The guns and bows stay the same. Category:Fan Game